The Magical Jellicle Adventures!
by Rumpleteazah
Summary: My friend Robyn Demeter and I wrote this together, so it will be on both of our accounts! There will be more retarded-ness! We figured we might as well post it, and break your laughing box as well... HAVE FUN!


My friend and I were text-ing late one night, and since we couldn't find Demeter in the Mating Dance, and thought it was her mating with Alonzo, we came up with a hilarious story to explain why, and yes, this is one of those ridiculous lame, but hysterically funny one-shots, Maybe I'll even make it into a story... depends on how many more texts! XD

We saw Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie mating in the mating dance, so I believe I have revised my theory! I think their mates... I dunno... but I have seen the way Mungojerrie Looks at Teazah in their song!This takes place during the mating Dance!

Teazah: Hey, Mungojerrie?

Mungo: Yeah Teazah?

Teazah sat beside Mungojerrie stroking his fur, waiting for the mating dance to begin.

Teazah: Why is Demetah mating wi' Alonzo?

Mungo: You don't remembah?  
Teazah:OOOH! THA' CATNIP! ALL THA' CATS ARE HIGH ON CATNIP!!! OUR PRANK WORKED! THANK YOU TUGGER!

Mungo:*Rolls eyes* *Mumbles under breath*: Well no dur!

Teazah:*Smacks Mungojerrie playfully on the head.*

Across the yard, Munkustrap sees Demeter mating with Alonzo.

Munku: Waaaa???? That's supposed to be me! Darn that Tugger! Curse that Alozno! I SWEAR RUMPLETEAZER & MUNGOJERRIE! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!

Munku: Drags Rumpleteazer, Demeter and Mungojerrie to the side of the 'yard after mating dance

Munku: WHERE did you two **Points to Teazah and Mungo** Get the catnip anyways?!

Teazah:*Hides behind Mungojerrie* Ummmmm, Tugger gave eet ta us? **cute kitten face**

Deme: HEY! Be NICE Munku!

Teazah:THANK YOU DEME! *hides back behind brave mungo as munku yells again, shakes with fear*

Munku: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!  
Deme: OH YEAH?! I'M YOUR MATE FOR EVERLASTING CAT'S SAKE! I CAN TELL YOU WHATEVER I WANT TO!

Teazah:*bows up & acts brave* YEAH! shes your mate! BE NOICE! Go yell at Alonzo!Or Tugger for GIVING us the catnip! Sheesh!*shakes head & nuzzles Mungojerrie*

Munku: *Blushes* oh alright, sorry Teazah, sorry Mungo...

Deme:Good! *Looks at Munku* You'd better behave mister!

Munku: Luhh you Deme!

Deme: That's what I thought! *Looks at Mungo and Teazah* Now, are you two going to play nice?

Teazah: *Snuggles into Mungojerrie* Yes ma'am, we'll behave!*crosses fingers behind back & winks at Deme & Jerrie*

Deme:Aww, isn't that cute? Remember when we were like that Munku?

Munku:*Wraps arms around Deme* Mmmhmm!

Teazah:*whispers into Jerries ear* Oi 'ope we don't act loike this as moites in a few years!

Mungo:*Rasps tongue over Teazah's Ear* Tha' will NEVAH' be us!

Teazah:*Smiles*

Deme:*Looks at Jerrie* Learn how to whisper sweetie, and don't be so quick to say never! You don't know exactly what will happen in the future!

Teazah: **Blushes and playfully punches Mungo's arm** TOLD YA'!

Munku:*Motions for Tugger*

Tugger:*Struts over* Yeah?

Deme: Apologize.

Tugger:*Smirks* For?

Deme:For Giving Teazah and Mungo the Catnip!

Tugger: Whatever...

Mungo:NO! NOT whatever! YOU got me and my mate yelled at! NOW APOLOGIZE!!!!

Tugger:*Backs away* Sorry!

Teazah:*Smirks*

Etcetera:*Attacks Tugger and sends him flying into the ground and Giggles*

Tugger:O.o

Electra: OH NO! THATS MA TOM! GEROFF!

Cetty: MAKE ME SISTAH!

'Lectra: *Jumps on Tugger, deflating him*(A/N get it? Cuz he's full of HOT AIR????)

Cetty: o: **Shoves 'Lectra Off** GRRR!!!

'Lectra: TEAZAH! GET OVER HERE!

Teazah:O.o are you kidding me?! Oi wouldn't touch tha' THING wi' a Twenty Noine Foot Pole!

'Lectra: *Pulls Teazah Onto Tugger*

Mungo: O.o AW 'Ell NO! Tha's MA MATE! GERROFF O' 'er! **Attacks Tugger, claws sheathed, of course***

Tugger: *Pushes all kittens off of him*

Cetty: JEMIMA! GET OVER HERE!

Jemi: ??? **Question Mark appears over Jemima's head** OK!

Tugger: x_x

Jemi:*Jumps on Tugger*

Deme:AND THERE'S Tugger's Karma!

Teazah:*Brushes self off, snuggles into Mungo, and giggles* Yep! Tha' ki'ens are now called "KAR'MAH!" **Giggles hysterically**

Munku: Oh all right! That's enough! **Pulls Kittens off of Tugger**

Tugger:*Re-Flates self*  
Bombi: TUGGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Runs and leaps on Tugger, deflating him**

Tugger: BOMBI?! **Re-flates self and smacks Bomba's rear**

Bomba: MRRAOW!

LIGHTS FADE

Teazah Giggles hysterically and screen goes black

Eerie Music plays...

Insane Giggles fade...

THE END!

XD

My friend Robyn (Demeter) and I wrote this together, so it will be on both of our accounts! There will be more retarded-ness! It shall be titled: The Magical Jellicle Adventures! xD


End file.
